


taste of summer

by EdeatheDemonFox



Series: Criminal Minds: Clair [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Spencer's such a nerd, Summer reading, a lot of book quotes, but we all love him, two characters in a comfortable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdeatheDemonFox/pseuds/EdeatheDemonFox
Summary: Spencer strode around the chair she was perched in, coming to stand behind her instead of in front, looking down at her with the added advantage it gave his height; though he was already taller than her anyway. Like it mattered, especially right now.In turn, she gazed right back at him, tilting her head up with that demure smile she was so fond of teasing him with. Playing it coy was one of her best, most charismatic assets."Do you want to know what I think?" he asked, brown eyes burning holes into her skin as small as pinprick needles. She almost shivered in response, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I think that you would highly prefer it if I were to read out loud to you, slowly whispering the words into your ears like my deepest, darkest secrets."
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Clair Avalon, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Criminal Minds: Clair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	taste of summer

Clair could feel Spencer's eyes on her from all the way across the room, but then she had always been privy in noticing that smoldering, brown eyed gaze, whether it was on her or not. Whether it was on something he was particularly focused on and his nose did that cute scrunching thing –   
  
Okay, wait. No; now she was just getting herself worked up, and she had really been looking forward to finishing this book, too. Like for months, but of course, any and all cases at the BAU took precedence.  
  
And Spencer was working through his own pile of books on the couch, granted with his Flash like reading, it would honestly only take him an hour at most, if even that. But still, she shouldn't be distracting him. She should –  
  
"You've been on that same page for ten minutes now, Clair."  
  
Yeah, she knew he'd notice. It would be positively stupid of her to think otherwise. "I just got lost in thought, is all. Besides, not all of us can read twenty thousand words per minute," she teased with a light and airy smile, hoping he wouldn't see past her facade.  
  
But this was Spencer and he _knew_ her. Just as she would have seen the same were their positions reversed.  
  
"You were reading at a fairly decent speed –"  
  
"For the average person," she snorted, unable to help herself.  
  
“– and then all of a sudden you stopped," he pressed, like she hadn't interrupted. "Your attention turned to me and then you stopped."  
  
"Hmm, I think you're mistaken, Spence."  
  
"Am I? You know as well as I do that's not something that happens all that often."  
  
"Don't be a narcissist," the brunette breathed, trying hard to keep her voice even. "Because it does still happen."  
  
Oh, but he saw right through her. He almost always did.  
  
There was a brief pause and then, "I have a hypothesis," he said slowly, managing to keep his poker face in place even after hearing the obvious hitch in his girlfriend’s breathing, which she knew secretly delighted him.  
  
"Do you? I'm all ears."  
  
She turned her gaze back to her book as if completely uninterested, but they were both well aware of her chest tightening in a pleasant sort of way as her heart rate sped up. Only to speed up just a smidge more as her boyfriend put his own book aside and stood up, ever so slowly making his way over to her like a wild cat on the prowl. It made her blood sing deliciously; the same feeling she got whenever she drank wine and it warmed her up from the inside out. Fire in her veins.  
  
Spencer strode around the chair she was perched in, coming to stand behind her instead of in front, looking down at her with the added advantage it gave his height; though he was already taller than her anyway. Like it mattered, especially right now.  
  
In turn, she gazed right back at him, tilting her head up with that demure smile she was so fond of teasing him with. Playing it coy was one of her best, most charismatic assets.  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?" he asked, brown eyes burning holes into her skin as small as pinprick needles. She almost shivered in response, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I think that you would highly prefer it if I were to read out loud to you, slowly whispering the words into your ears like my deepest, darkest secrets."  
  
She blinked up at him slowly. "I already know a lot of those, Spence." When his gaze remained sultry and serious, she let loose a breathless laugh. This man would truly be the death of her, if her eager, palpitating heart had anything to say about it. "Really now? So is that your official hypothesis, _doctor?_ " she tried instead, simply watching and waiting. Eagerly anticipating.  
  
As usual, her boyfriend did not disappoint, the gold in his eyes completely blown away by the black of his pupils expanding; all due to the simple turn on of being called _'doctor'._  
  
He tilted his head down to kiss her – finally – and if Clair had thought her blood was singing before, now an aria was positively boiling through her veins. A sweet bird’s song looking for release.

"Not a hypothesis if I can prove it," he managed to breathe in between kisses, one kiss quickly becoming two and so on as he was wrested of his control, words starting to run together and overall making him less eloquent.  
  
"Should we...should we take this into the bedroom?"  
  
"I'd say please, but you wanted me to read to you, remember?" he moaned, insatiably pleased with himself the more she came undone.  
  
"I have no recollection of ever saying that. Spencer, _please_!" she begged in turn, feeling her toes curl pleasantly against the carpet with that tingling feeling signifying the rise in pleasure.

It honestly didn’t take much for him to completely unravel her. It never did.  
  


Spencer hummed as he curled further around her, ducking his head into the side of her neck and the sound rumbling against her almost like the purr of the cat that caught the canary. "You didn't need to _say_ anything, my dear."  
  
He nipped at her neck, paying special attention to the junction where it met her shoulder, lavishing the love bites he was surprisingly notorious for, with his tongue to soothe the sting afterward.  
  
It was a good thing she so often wore jackets as part of her natural attire, otherwise it would be hell to try and cover these up later, especially from someone as attentive as Derek. Attentive and therefore an insatiable jerk who would do nothing but mercilessly tease her until he just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Or make sexual innuendos; one of the two.  
  
But as usual, Spencer didn't allow her thoughts to stray for long, though with his expert mouth working its magic, along with his nimble hands working her jeans open, how could she think of much else but him for long in the first place?  
  
" _No! Douglas squeezed his mind shut. No! But suddenly… Yes, it’s all right! Yes! The tangle, the contact of bodies, the falling tumble had not scared off the tidal sea that crashed now, flooding and washing them along the shore of grass deep through the forest_ ," Spencer began reciting, voice low and husky.

Clair shivered, from head to toe, gasping against her boyfriend's mouth as his fingers started to undo her. Stripping her of the little control she had tried to pretend she was keeping coiled tight inside like a live wire rattlesnake ready to strike.  
  
Spencer continued with a smile.

  
" _Knuckles struck his mouth. He tasted rusty warm blood, grabbed Tom hard, held him tight, and so in silence they lay, hearts churning, nostrils hissing. And at last, slowly afraid he would find nothing, Douglas opened one eye. And everything, absolutely everything, was there_."  
  
Clair bucked against him, his focus on her so great that she didn't dislodge him from his position in the slightest. "A-Ah...Spencer, I -!"  
  


" _The world, like a great iris of an even more gigantic eye, which has also just opened and stretched out to encompass everything, stared back at him. And he knew what it was that had leaped upon him to stay and would not run away now._ _  
I’m alive, he thought_."  
  
And then her whole body tensed, muscles clenching in a single moment of unity, before everything released in the following moment of clarity. Like the shock that went through a person upon a staggering realization coming to light.  
  
She came with a gasp that quickly turned into a long, drawn out moan, nails digging into the curls resting against Spencer's nape, and drawing an appreciative growl from the man.  
  
"Lovely..." he murmured, somehow seeming to press himself closer to her, almost as if he was trying to make it so they become one, not in a sexual manner, but in a different sort of way.  
  
One where they would never have to come apart. But honestly, in her mind, perish the thought simply because she enjoyed getting to look at him like this. Looking into his brown eyes like a lazily content cat, basking in the sunlight that was the scattered flecks of gold surrounding the brown.  
  
As she came down from her quivering high, she found she recognized the symbolism in his choosing that specific part of the book to recite to her in this moment, and it set her pounding heart aflame. Crumbling into ashes only to be reborn like a phoenix.  
  
He was using the fitting words to symbolically say that Clair made him feel alive. Brought him to life, back from the brink of insanity like no one else could; just like he also did for her. Igniting her ribcage and causing a delightful smoldering like that of a particularly smoky campfire.  
  
Oh, how she positively adored this man. With every single fiber of her being.  
  
Feeling his manhood press against her side like his gun digging into her hip whenever they managed – or couldn't resist – a secret work rendezvous, Clair reached for his belt with fingers still quivering from her post orgasm haze, only for him to catch her hands in his with a warm, fond squeeze.  
  
His eyes seemed to shine, quite literally, and Clair felt her breath catch in her throat like a kite in a tree, delighted in the breeze that had put it there in the first place. Only to then get cast back into the air with a heart stopping pause as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
  
Then when his mouth retreated, his thumb surely followed, swiping against the calloused skin of her hand and causing her heart to give a squeeze, but with no less warmth than before.  
  
"How about we go to the bedroom and I recite all of Dandelion Wine, from start to finish, while making passionate love to you over and over...?"  
  
Clair's breath hitched for a second time, which she made no attempt to hide, but still tried to save face by releasing a breathless laugh, just a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen.  
  
"You're such a dork," she murmured, willing her racing heart to calm down lest she have a heart attack from pure sensual bliss. Over stimulation of the best kind.  
  
"But you love me," he murmured right back, fingers turning to drawing lazy, unhurried circles up and down her torso.  
  
She felt her breath catch in her throat a second time, falling in love all over again with the man that had stolen her heart.  
  
How far they had come, for Spencer to be at the point now where he could say such a thing and not harbor any doubt in the slightest, whereas before he'd stumbled like a newborn fawn over his feelings for her, doubting anyone's capability of truly loving him. Of loving him the way she did. And yet here they were, the opposite of such doubt breathed to life by the man she had long since given her heart to.  
  
He had stolen it first, but then she had gifted it to him anyway.  
  
"I do," she said softly, eyes swimming with want that seemed to swallow her whole.  
  
Spencer's gravitational pull tugging her into his orbit, she stood up when he gave her hand a gentle tug, and was more than willing to follow his lead. She wanted more, always wanted more; could never get enough.  
  
The look in his eyes mirrored hers, the clearest reflection visible as he fit their fingers together perfectly.  
  
To the bedroom it was then. How trite, and yet...how fitting. Just as simply and easily accomplished as their ten digits each slotting into one another like puzzle pieces glimmering gold in the sunlight refracting purely from his eyes.  
  
" _You’ll find out it’s little savors and little things that count more than big ones,"_ he began anew, taking a step back for each of her steps forward, and trusting her to not lead him straight into the wall. _"A walk on a spring morning is better than an eighty-mile ride in a hopped-up car, you know why?_ "  
  
And though she knew the entirety of this book by heart – like a person knew every nook and cranny of their favorite space – she took a punch drunk breath in, nearly able to taste the fragrant wine on her lips, utterly content to let him ravish her, both with words, and with his mouth. His body alight and craving hers the same way she craved him.  
  
Every second of every day.  
  
" _Because it’s full of flavors, full of a lot of things growing. You’ve time to seek and find. I know, you’re after the broad effect now, I suppose that’s fit and proper. But you got to look at grapes as well as watermelons. You greatly admire skeletons and I like fingerprints; well, and good. Right now such things are bothersome to you, and I wonder if it isn’t because you never learned to use them_."  
  
Spencer opened the door to their coveted, shared space; one such nook and cranny that she knew every piece of as well as their joined hands.  
  
" _If you had your way you’d pass a law to abolish all the little jobs, the little things. But then you’d leave yourselves nothing to do between the big jobs and you’d have a devil of a time thinking up things? Cutting grass and pulling weeds can be a way of life_."  
  
Then the door closed, and the taste of dandelion wine on Clair's lips had never in all her life been sweeter. It really was the little things in life that mattered most. Like speed reading a book or a kiss between two lovers that was so intoxicating, so strong, that it caused swollen lips and a collision of souls entangling one another like stars making up a constellation.  
  
A dandelion in summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with this one, but it was still fun! Hopefully it's well written because I feel it's too simple and kinda cruddy, and yet I still like it, go figure.
> 
> Anyway, I started reading this really good and amazing, well written Spencer/Reader fic that you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699772/chapters/67791451. It's seriously so addicting! And there's a book referenced in it several times, known as Dandelion Wine. Now I haven't actually read the book myself, but what is referenced in this story, I really liked and I got curious, and looked up more. I liked all the other quotes I read and just knew I had to write a fic of my own that referenced it. The book is also on my reading list now, most definitely.
> 
> So please check that fic out and give it some love, because even if you don't like mine, I can guarantee you will like theirs. But if you did enjoy this, kudos and comments would be most appreciated. 
> 
> ~EdeatheDemonFox


End file.
